BFT: Of Thieves and cops
by NataliaArlovskaya
Summary: 3 parties: The Bad friends trio vs Policemen vs the undergroundboss...  Drama/Love/Action with Genderbending, FrUk, RusPru, Spamano   I will upload a new chapter once a week...so you can read the new chapter every Wednesday
1. Prologue

Prologue

3 persons sat in a cafe in Switzerland. They were as different as people could be.  
>One of them had brown hair and green eyes, was friendly to everyone and everything. He never lost his smile. And it was an honest smile. You could say, he was the one who kept the ventures of the group on a realistic basis. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was Spanish and wondered - again - why he was friends with the other two people.<br>He could have such an easy life... He had a wine-growing estate in Spain, had a good heritage and was pretty rich. Instead of being there and swimming in a swimming pool or flirting with girls, he sat here with the two idiots, and hoped each time that he would survive this mess.

The next in the group was blond and had blue eyes, and was sometimes pretty stupid. But sometimes Francine Bonnefoy could also be brilliant, that even Antonio was surprised. There wasn't probably any person in the world, who loved himself more that she did. The Frenchwoman went through her hair, spread air kisses to the service and spoke of how great she was, and that she had seen new shoes she wanted to buy. Francine also hated British people and adored delicious food.

And the third was special. He could be described as an albino. But no, he wasn't an albino. Actually, he was blond, but he bleached his hair, so that they seemed almost white. His eyes were a reddish brown, and with the pale skin and the white hair his eyes seemed red. Gilbert Beilschmidt was the driving force of the three. He had the ideas, goals and he put everything in motion. He was a man who would go through the front door, even if that wasn't very smart. He was a megalomaniac, but also a very simple one.  
>When they weren't on duty, they were just a bunch of chaotics. But actually, they were the three most notorious thieves in the world. And they were proud of it.<p>

"Well ... what about the auctions?"  
>The auctions. It would be extremely stupid to keep their achievements. So they sold the works in underground operations. And anonymous. And for a lot of money. With this money they financed their lifestyle (and Francine her shoes, bags, manicure and hairdressing) and also their raids. And in the end a high amount of money remained.<br>Of course, they also used code names. And depending on what country they were in and who they have to deal with, one of the three regulated the business. For men, Francine always proved to be particularly successful. In women, Antonio. Gilbert...well.  
>"The last one is being offered. They are at about 40.000 $. And the people still are not finished."<br>"And the auction will last 2 days."  
>"This are wonderful news", Gilbert raised his beer. Francine laughed and raised her glass of wine. Antonio smiled and took his tequila.<br>They were an odd trio. But an awesome one.  
>The next venture was very risky. No one broke into the banks of Switzerland, without living with the consequences.<p>

"There we are", Gilbert whispered and crept slowly to the safes. It was easier than they had thought. You just need to know how. And they had found out codes and PIN numbers beforehand. Now they only had to take the money. Antonio sneaked behind him, Francine looked around. She hated it when she had to wear ordinary shoes for such actions. And her hair suffered as well. She hated that masks.  
>It was dark. And no one was there except them. They had put on extra special glasses to avoid the traps. Gilbird twittered alongside. The bird helped them. He was trained and slipped through each laser. And he deactivated the lasers.<br>Gilbert slowly opened the first safe. So much luck wasn't normal. 4 months ago they had been in the museum at the Vatican, before that in the Louvre. And now they were here.  
>Slowly they hadn't attractions anymore. The bags were almost full. It was pretty much money.<br>"Let's go back", Antonio said. "I think that's enough for the next few months or even years."  
>"No...", the German began.<br>Gilbert took a step forward.  
>"Gilbert, watch out!" Antonio yelled, but it was too late. The alarm. Sirens were ringing.<br>"RUN!", The German screamed in panic, took the bags and ran, followed by Antonio and Francine. And they ran. Their steps echoed. The guards already entered the building. The little bird showed them the path back. And they ran. There was the air shaft through which they had entered. They climbed up. The time was running out. Francine panicked. She was the last one. But she said nothing. Because if she would, she would have revealed herself. Antonio disappeared as the second one. Francine took the rope, threw up the bag and climbed up. Quickly. Then she was in the air shaft. She pulled up the rope, and closed the tray, hid herself.  
>"Did you ever hear the phrase: Ladies first?", she muttered angry.<br>Their hearts raced. Gilbird remained quiet. But no one noticed them. And they had left nothing behind. Except one thing: A little note. A kind of personal signature.  
><em>Thank you, BFT <em>  
>Red text on a black background. They had discussed long about the design. Francine had wanted to show her patriotism, but the colors of France probably would have given too many clues. Antonio wanted to leave nothing behind. He said it would cost them their head at some point. Gilbert wanted to make it look like the flag of Prussia. With the Iron Cross on it, but in the end they had just agreed to this design.<br>Silence. Slowly they moved forward. Gilbert had the map and was the first one. They were quiet and didn't move, when they heard steps. They would have been outside within half an hour... if Gilbert had read the card properly. But he hadn't. When they jumped out of the building, they ran and heard shots.

Vash Zwingli was angry. He was furious. To break into the Swiss National Bank! An insolence! His sister, Lara sat there and flinched sometimes. Someone knocked at the door.  
>"Come in", the Swiss said coldly.<br>3 men entered the office.  
>"Good evening. We are here to look after the break-in", the first man in uniform said calmly. British accent. "I'm Officer Kirkland from England, that is Officer Jones from the United Stated and Officer Vargas from Italy. We are working on the case regarding this thieves. Would you mind answering some of our questions and give us access to the scene of crime?"<br>Vash stared at them.  
>"Only if I can observe you. Nothing against you, but I have to make sure that nothing else is done."<br>"Of course."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland followed Vash. He didn't flinch. The Briton was blond and his green eyes noticed every detail. Which escape route did the thieves take? How did they got in? How did they turn off the lasers? How could it be that they had turned off the lasers easily, but had trapped in such a simple motion detector? He stroked his eyebrows and fixed his uniform. There was the crime scene. The forensic detectives Matthew Williams and Regis started working*. Both remained silent.  
>"We need the surveillance videos. And the names of those who have been here in the recent days. And we need the list of employees", Romano Vargas said after a while. His brown eyes looked around carefully. Even the ceiling. He fixed his curl.<br>Vash nodded.  
>"You'll get them as soon as possible", the Swiss promised irritated.<br>Alfred F. Jones leaned over to Matthew. The blond American turned around.  
>"Just as we expected", he said, holding up a piece of paper. "They were here."<br>"It seems that they had worn gloves. That means...there won't be fingerprints", Matthew said."But later, when we are done, we'll know more."  
>"But I think I know how they escaped", the Italian said.<br>"Hm?"  
>Romano pointed upward.<br>"The ventilation shaft. We should investigate it. Maybe we find fibers."  
>"Officers, what do you know about the thieves?"<br>The three looked at each other. Should they answer? It was their case ... they had the power to tell him. They nodded. Arthur began.  
>"They are a group of 2 men and a woman. Apparently, with different roots."<br>"They have started small. And now they are the most notorious thieves of the world. They call themselves BFT. They...had visited the Louvre."  
>"And the Vatican Museums", the Italian added aggressive.<br>"They sell their prey in underground auctions. But all the tracks that we had...let's say, they are a dead end. We could identify the owner of the accounts which the money was paid to. The man didn't even know of this account, and was old...about 70. Apart from the fact that he lived in a retirement home. "  
>"And an old man can't crawl through air shafts. Specially if he has no legs. "<br>Vash nodded. Slowly, he understood.  
>"They're crafty. And sometimes just stupid", Romano said.<br>"How long do you work on this case?"  
>"For half a year."<br>"Good luck then", Vash had folded his arms, watched everything.  
>Arthur was relieved. At least at work they behaved professionally. The last weeks had been a mess. Romano was an Italian and cursed...well. And he yelled. Alfred was naive and took everything lightly. Too lightly, Arthur said. He wondered whether they could ever convict the thieves in this constellation.<br>But on the other hand, they were all good. Professionals. And they separated private matters from work.

The three police officers walked back to the car. Everyone was silent and thought. Behind them Matthew and Regis followed. They didn't know more than they did before. They had to wait for the videos and lists.  
>"It frustrates me! It frustrates me that we didn't catch them until now!", Romano swore.<br>"We'll get them", Alfred said and sat down in the car. "Romano? Can you stop at McDonald? I'm hungry."  
>Arthur rolled his eyes. Romano nodded.<br>"Do you sometimes think about something else than food?", Arthur asked.  
>"I need something in the stomach to be able to think!"<br>"You're always eating something! Always!"  
>"That's not right! Don't be so picky, Arthur!"<br>"I'm not picky! You are just too sloppy! "  
>"Sloppy? You..."<br>"Now shut up! I have to concentrate!"  
>Everyone was silent. They stopped at a traffic light. A blond woman walked by. She had gone shopping. She had pinned up her blond hair and talked on the cellphone. Arthur followed her with his eyes.<br>He hated women like that. Arrogant and selfish. They thought they could get everything. They thought the world would love them.  
>Romano stopped at McDonald. Alfred ran into the building. Next to him stood a German who ordered something. He had his hair bleached. Odd. Freak. But Alfred ignored him and ordered burgers. Many burgers. Back at the hotel, they met a Spaniard. He phoned. And he didn't watch his surroundings.<br>So he bumped against Romano.  
>"Perdon", he said in Spanish. He really was sorry. But...<br>"Watch where you go, bastardo!" Romano snapped back bad-tempered. The Spaniard blinked in confusion, and went on.

Francine entered the hotel and went up to her room. She packed away her achievements. She would leave soon. One of the rules of the group was that they would disappear as quickly as possible. One after another. And by themselves. They would be too conspicuous as a group.  
>Gilbert had already went home, Germany and Switzerland were not so far apart. France and Switzerland also. She was going to leave the next morning. Antonio was still in Switzerland, but he would return soon. She would take a train. He a plane.<br>There wouldn't be auctions this time. It was just money after all. They had shared the money fairly. As usual. Everyone got 33% of the prey.  
>And in a few weeks Gilbert would write a mail. He would suggest something crazy. And then they would meet up again. Until then, they were going to live their lives. Francines' family was wealthy anyway. Actually, she didn't need the raids.<br>And yet she couldn't help it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Francine left the hotel the next morning and wanted to have breakfast. She sat down at the table reading a newspaper. There it was: The news regarding the break-in. She read it and smiled...the Police was so dumb...she shook her head in disbelief. But it was a good thing: She didn't want to end in prison.  
>She looked up...it had gotten loud. 3 men fought at the table next to her...how annoying. One of them had never heard of tweezers. And then they fought so childish...about food? She rolled her eyes. Francine tried to ignore them and concentrated on her own breakfast again.<br>One of them was unmistakably British. His accent did reveal his origin...and she hated Britons. The next voice... was it a Spanish or Italian accent?  
>Francine folded the newspaper. She had to go anyway.<br>Suddenly she recognized someone. And this one wasn't Antonio, who had just sat down at another table.  
>"Mathieu?", she asked in surprise. The man she had addressed stopped and winked.<br>"Francine?"  
>"What a coincidence!", she clapped her hands, got up and kissed him on the cheek.<br>"Yes!", the Canadian laughed. "How are you?"  
>"Just wonderful, and what about you?"<br>"Also. Why are you here...in Switzerland?", Matthew wanted to know.  
>"Business. You know, my parents have the large chain of hotels... and they look around. You could say... that I spy out the competitors", she said, threw back her hair. "And what about you?"<br>"Work."  
>"Then I won't ask further questions", She smiled. Matthew nodded embarrassed. "Do you have time today? My first train leaves in 4 hours", she asked him. Matthew glanced over to the table behind her.<br>"I'll ask my colleagues about their plans for today and and whether they can survive without me for 2 hours."  
>She smiled and waited while she observed the group of men.<br>When they started to stare at her, she just smiled politely and friendly. A discussion began, and Matthew came back and nodded.  
>"All right. But first I want to have breakfast myself."<br>"The seat next to me is free", she offered the seat charming. Matthew laughed softly and sat down. Francine smiled. He was such a sweet boy. And so innocent.

Alfred stared at them.  
>"Don't stare at them openly, you bloody wanker!"<br>"You do the same! I wonder, where he did met her...?"  
>"She met him," Arthur muttered. "And I'm not staring!"<br>But he did. And Lovino also.  
>"They seem to know each other for pretty long."<br>"Where does she come from?...God, she's hot, don't you think?"  
>"Si. You're right. But she's not my type."<br>"Alfred! Lovino! We are here to work!"  
>"We have nothing to do now!"<br>Arthur watched the blonde. She was attractive, sure. But he wasn't a man who was good at dealing with such...open women. In addition, she would sit in a train home soon. Where does she come from anyway?

Matthew and Francine got up and walked out of the room after finishing breakfast. They talked about almost everything.  
>"Really? I'm sorry,"she said regretfully.<br>"It's okay. It's been a while, after all."  
>"But ...", she continued. They didn't talk about work. Not a second.<br>She smiled at him encouragingly. He smiled back timidly. He had once been incredibly in love with her. Now they were just friends. They exchanged numbers and addresses and wanted to stay in touch. Francine kissed him on the cheek, when they arrived at the station while squeezing his hand.  
>"Good luck with your case, whatever you work on. And call me."<br>"I will. Thank you."

Matthew came back. He said nothing, and went straight into work. And nobody wanted to interrogate the Canadian during work. That wouldn't be professional after all.  
>They watched the surveillance videos. 3 people walked through the screen, but they were masked, and they turned off all the cameras step by step, didn't say a word. Something small yellow appeared on the screen in pretty big, but the officers didn't know what this could be.<br>"No further information. Just the things we already knew. Height, weight and such things. Nothing new. How about the lists of the employees? "  
>"75% didn't fit. The remaining 25% are being interviewed, many of them have an alibi."<br>"Then we need the list of visitors. And the videos."  
>They evaluated the videos of the visitors. Vash sat there, and he knew many customers personally. His knowledge could be useful.<br>Then a blonde woman appeared on the screen. Arthur frowned.  
>"We see her quite often, don't we? The stature would fit."<br>"But she doesn't need this," Matthew said confused. Vash nodded in agreement.  
>"Francine Bonnefoy is the heiress of the most successful hotel business in France. They have expanded. She works for her parents. This woman comes here regularly to clear transactions."<br>Arthur said nothing, and thought. French. Damn. But Vash and Matthew were right. Someone who was this successful didn't need to break into a bank. He sat down again. Alfred next to him ate a doughnut. The American stared to the screen.  
>"What's about him?" Lovino said, pointing to a normal man.<br>"He's the boss of a car company. He flew back home directly with a private jet."  
>This went on and on. They had no suspects. At the end of the day they were exhausted and didn't know more than they had before. They only had a small list of suspects. And they checked them. But it was a dead end.<br>But then Alfred had an idea. A brilliant one.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few weeks later the police still was clueless. They also had no idea where the BFT would break in next. If they searched the internet for BFT (BFT just _had_ to have a meaning), they only found a fictional group from an anime where a character represented a country. Frenchman, Spaniard and a Prussian. The only commonality that the thieves had with the BFT from the anime was the number of members. So they let go off this track.  
>"The bad thing is the fact that they strike so rarely, that you don't know what they're going to do next", Lovino complained. Alfred nodded and rubbed his temples. Romano walked up and down the room.<br>"I just feel that the solution is in front of our eyes!"  
>A few minutes passed and then Alfred got up in excitement.<br>"What is it?", Arthur asked.  
>"I've got an idea!"<br>"Which one?"  
>"A brilliant one? Why didn't I get the idea earlier?"<br>"Just tell us, bastard!"  
>"How about us choosing the next place?"<br>"What do you mean?", Arthur didn't understand.  
>"We organize something big. And it has to be interesting for them. We need a list of the stolen preys. Now. And we'll wait for them."<br>"So...like a trap."  
>"Yes."<br>"That's brilliant!"  
>"I said that already. I'm the hero after all!"<br>The officers grinned.  
>"Then there is another question..."<br>"Which one, Arthur?"  
>"We need a location. Where?"<p>

About 2 months later, Francine opened an email. It was from Gilbert.  
><em>Let's spend vacation together again. I thought of England. I've always wanted to see the Tower. In addition, there is this one exhibition I want to visit. <em>  
>Francine sighed and wrote back.<br>_You know my opinion regarding England? _

Antonio opened his mail. And he grinned. Yes, everyone of them knew, that Francine hated Britons.  
><em>Look at it this way: You'll hurt the pride of the Englishmen. So...when will we meet up? <em>  
>He waited some minutes. Gilbert was their boss...more or less. He gave the instructions.<br>_We'll meet there in a week. You know which hotels. Francine, you organize that._

Francine booked the rooms at the same day. And the tickets. She remembered that Mathieu worked in London. She would have a reason to stay in London. Planning the raids took a lot of time after all.  
>She quickly typed a message to Matthew. It wouldn't be strange, they had already talked about this topic of visiting weeks ago. He had written in last mail, that she could come over any time. And now she would.<p>

A week later she got out of the plane. Matthew had apologized that he couldn't pick her up, but this wasn't a problem for her. Was Antonio already in London? Or Gilbert? Her heels echoed on the floor, while she left the airport with her suitcase.  
>She smiled at many men and women, called a taxi and drove to the hotel she had booked. And then she would visit Matthew. At work? Or in his apartment? She would make the decision later...and she chose the workplace.<br>She went to the police station, wore a black coat. As she arrived, she sat down and waited, crossed her legs. Fortunately, she had taken a magazine with her. After half an hour he came out...with his workmates. Francine got up and smiled at the Canadian.  
>"Here I am," she said.<br>"Francine?"  
>"Personally. I told you I would come," she laughed softly.<br>"Yes ... I know. Uhm, Francine ... I would like to introduce you to my work colleagues ..", Matthew said sheepishly. "These are Lovino Vargas, Alfred F. Jones, Regis and Arthur Kirkland."  
>Francine nodded politely and shook hands. She smiled.<br>"I'm delighted. I am Francine Bonnefoy."  
>Then she looked at Arthur.<br>"French?", he asked.  
>"Briton?"<br>"Yes."  
>"So our relationship is already doomed", she smiled, turned around to Matthew. "Do you have closing time...?"<br>Matthew nodded.  
>"Would you mind if I ask you out for lunch? I am hungry. Unless you have something else in mind. Maybe you could show me the town."<br>"Today...I have no time" Matthew apologized to her. "And I think Arthur can show you more than me," he looked inquiringly to the Briton. He sighed.  
>"Okay. Enjoy your date.* I promise that I will take care of her."<p>

A little later he led her through the wax museum and the Tower. He told her everything about the city. Gossip, stories, celebrities. Arthur had changed his clothes before, because he didn't want to show up in uniform. What a pity...Francine loved men in uniforms.  
>"And then he just locked his wives into the tower?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Such a horrible man", she said and just walked on. "What's that?"<br>And Arthur was surprised: He thought it would be worse. Or did she just act so harmless? But he answered anyway.

Antonio stood the middle of London, had unfolded the map and seemed helpless. He had no idea where he was, nor where he had to go. All he he knew was the name of the hotel. But since he had been there already...this wasn't necessary. He had wanted to see some sights. And now he had gotten lost. Perhaps he should ask someone? Women would answer him happily. But they also tried to flirt and he didn't feel like flirting. He should just ask a man. Exactly.  
>He looked around and didn't pay attention to his surroundings...as a consequence he bumped against someone.<br>"Pérdon", he apologized, rubbed his butt, got up and tried to help the other one. The man snorted and got up by himself.  
>... Where did he know this face from? It was definitely not British.<br>"Are you hurt?" he asked with his Spanish accent.  
>"Yes," the 'victim' snarled at the Spaniard. "Do you have tomatoes on your eyes? Watch out next time, Bastard!"<br>"I'm sorry!" Antonio said again, tried to remember. And then he knew... Switzerland. They had already bumped into each other. "I want to make up for it."  
>"Not necessary!" The Italian snapped.<br>"Are you having a bad day or are you always like this?"  
>"...", the young man stared at him darkly.<br>"I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. And you?"  
>"Lovino Vargas," Lovino said coolly.<br>"I'm delighted... forgive me my clumsiness. Could you answer me a question? I am lost... and well..."  
>"Where do you want to go?"<br>"Into the city...I wanted to see sights."  
>"Then you are completely wrong, idiot. I'll take you there. I have to go in this direction anyway."<br>"That's great! Thank you, Lovino!"  
>The Italian muttered something.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ivan drummed his fingers on the armrest of the big chair. He had gotten impatient. And it wasn't good that he had gotten impatient. At least not for his surrounding. He just smiled and played the cool one. And he would kill if it turned out to be necessary. With an innocent smile. If he didn't get his satisfaction, people quickly regretted that they had wasted his valuable time.  
>He also had to do different things. Such as the arms trade. Or drug trafficking. He also had to make sure that his men did their work.<br>The pale man in front of him muttered something to him. Ivan hardly listened to him, but took a sip of his vodka, which he had specially imported from Russia.  
>"Was that everything?" He asked after a while with his usual smile.<br>The man nodded slowly. He didn't know what Ivan thought. No one knew. He hid everything behind a smile. Even his murders.  
>Ivan smiled amused.<br>Such an irony...There he was: Basically right in front of the police and yet they didn't suspect him. Sometimes they were so blind.  
>"Then vanish. Next time, try to be a little shorter", he said kindly. This man was useless, but Ivan wouldn't make the mistake and remove him now in front of his eyes. No. He would send someone else to deal with the dirt. It would look like a robbery.<br>And the police would think it had been a serial offender. None of the victims had something in common except the connection to him. But no one knew.  
>He got up and fixed his scarf.<br>"Eduard, we'll go", he said. The blond nodded and went to the car. Ivan sighed. There was so little time and so much to do...

Gilbert wandered aimlessly through the streets of London. He had already been in his hotel.  
>And now he looked around.<br>He had read recently about this exhibition. At the very moment when he saw the article, he knew that he wanted to steal this work of art.  
>The small yellow bird sat on his head and twittered.<br>The German had buried his hands in his pocket. The area seemed very shady. Would this street be suitable as a possible route when they had to escape? He passed some young people who watched him interested. He ignored them.

Ivan looked out the window. A man caught his attention. He walked alone through the streets and seemed rather bored. The conspicuous thing was the man himself: he had white hair, but was too young to be old. And as they passed him, it seemed as if his red eyes would stare into the darkness. Was that an albino? Ivan liked rarities. And since he never saw people as humans, but as things..in this regard, this young man was a rarity.  
>"Eduard, stop," he ordered, and Eduard obeyed. Ivan waited until the man passed the car, but the man didn't pay attention to him. Ivan rolled down the window and was about to say something, as the stranger stopped and looked at him dispassionately.<br>"What are you staring at? Did you buy your grin at the rummage sale?", the stranger asked. Bold. Cheeky. He just didn't know whom he talked with. Ivan liked this thpough.  
>"You are conspicuous."<br>"No. I'm awesome", the man corrected.  
>Ivan smiled.<br>"And interesting."  
>"Is that a come-on? Pick someone else. I don't like cocks. And I am just too awesome for you."<br>Really. This was getting more and more interesting every second.  
>"You're from Germany, right? Your accent. Why are you here?... Specially in this neighborhood?"<br>"That doesn't need to concern you", the German grinned widely and started walking again. Eduard drove next to him in the same speed. "And why are you here...in this neighbourhood?"  
>"Business," Ivan simply replied. He didn't lie.<br>"That was kind of...obvious" Gilbert rolled his eyes. Then his phone rang. Something German.  
><em>Ich bin ein Preuße, kennst du meine Farben?*<br>Die Fahne schwebt mir weiß und schwarz voran!* _  
>The stranger answered the phone.<br>"Hey," he said. He listened and began to grin. "Then we are all ready.. Let's meet up. We have a lot to talk about. And try to call our princess. Even if she will grumble. We have big plans."  
>Then he hung up and looked at Ivan.<br>"It was a nice conversation, but I have to go now, unfortunately."  
>"What a pity. Maybe I can drop you off somewhere."<br>"No need. I don't like you anyway."  
><em>Too bad. But I like you. <em>  
>"Eduard? Drive back home."<br>_I'm going to find out who you are. I get everything I want. _

Gilbert was on his way back. He called a taxi and drove to the hotel- quickly. A little later he sat in Antonio's room on the floor. The Spaniard had made himself comfortable on the bed, seemed to have a very good mood. A little later someone knocked at the door and Francine stepped into the room. She wore a pretty dress and high heels. It seemed that she had had an awesome time.  
>"Let's start", Gilbert commanded.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

I am so sorry I didn't upload anything the last three weeks,but I was in the midst of my exams and within the learning I totally forgot to upload a new chapter. But now I am finished and I'm waiting for the corrections...oh and I will be away for a week, so there will be no next chapter next week either, but after that I will have plenty of time~  
>And thanks for reading 3<p>

Chapter 5

"I am delighted to see you again. Although we just met recently", the Frenchwoman said.  
>"I agree with you. It is refreshing that we are reunited. Do we have everything?", Antonio grinned at them.<br>"I have beer."  
>"Wine."<br>"Tequila."  
>They laughed, pushed the table into the middle of the room and the chairs around it. Then they sat down, and drank to them and their reunion.<br>"Good. What do we start with?"  
>"We need a plan so that we can work out the route we can take to escape and we need to find a way to get in."<br>"Getting in isn't difficult. It is an exhibition."  
>"Unfortunately you need an invitation to get in. Otherwise they won't let you in", Francine informed them.<br>"Either we get contacts to get in or..."  
>"We could sneak in. Would someone notice us when we dress up as staff members?"<br>"Definitely. They choose their employees carefully."  
>"So...we need a ground-plan for the escape route, but we'll visit the exhibition legally?"<br>"Yes. They invite their thieves."  
>"I'll take care of the ground-plan", Antonio said. "Escaping won't be easy. It is a ship after all."<br>"Then we'll go swimming. Everyone of us will take care of his ticket himself", Gilbert shrugged. "But my hair!"  
>"What about it?"<br>"I hate you!", Francine grumbled. "But I understand, _boss_. I am a hotel heiress...it shouldn't be difficult for me to get hold of a ticket."  
>"Very well. If we have the ground-plan, we'll work out the rest. So, Antonio, it depends in you."<br>"Exactly. I'll have the plan at the latest in 2 days."  
>"Awesome. And we need to find out about the security. They will be there. They're always there. And they always disturb us! How dare they...?"<br>"A good friend of mine works as a policeman. He is my excuse to be here. I could check this out."  
>"Awesome, Franny!"<br>"Ground-plan and security. Anything else? Was that everything?"  
>"For today...Yes."<br>Gilbert lifted his beer. Francine laughed and did the same, as well as Antonio. Everyone of them had no idea how to get the tickets, but they would make it. They just had to. It was their destiny, Gilbert said.

The next day, Antonio started. He sought information about the exhibition, and found out the name of the ship. The search for the ground-plan lasted several hours, but he found it. He put the plan into a special bag carefully and walked back to the hotel. A ship ... that meant they needed diving equipment too. Maybe he should get some? Antonio took care of that also, as he saw the shop on the way back to the hotel. He brought everything to his room. Excitement...this was the feeling he had. He loved it ... this adrenaline that flowed through his nerves when they accomplished impossible things in front of the eyes of the people.  
>He met Gilbert at the foyer, who was about to leave the hotel. He nodded weakly, and Gilbert grinned slightly. So they would meet up this evening again.<br>Antonio glanced out the window. Now he just had to get an idea how he could get a ticket. His thoughts wandered to the Italian for a moment. What did he do in London? What did he do now? Maybe he should call him. Did the Italian even remember their meeting in Switzerland?

Francine slipped into her black high heels and put on on her coat. She wanted to go out with Matthew. A casual lunch between friends. He dated another woman, her name was Katyusha. The Frenchwomen called a taxi and thought. It would be dangerous to get information about the security. Very dangerous.  
>A few minutes later Francine stood at the police station and waited.<br>A blonde woman passed her. A Cop. She seemed cool and ignored Francine completely. Or was she having a bad mood? It could be anything. But that didn't need to interest her.  
>The clock was ticking. She heard voices and smiled. She would recognize Matthews' voice everywhere.<br>Matthew came out again in a group. This time, two more people had joined them. 2 women. The blonde woman from before, and a black-haired one. The women exchanged poisonous glances, but smiled steadily.* What was their problem? Men? Their work? Francine ignored the two, looked at Matthew and smiled, greeted the rest politely.  
>Matthew left the group and came up to her. She kissed him on his cheek gently.<br>"Hello," she said. "Are you ready? Shall we go then?"  
>She fixed his uniform. She loved men in uniform and in suits. In her opinion it was erotic and sexy.<br>Matthew nodded and blushed slightly. Alfred grinned widely.  
>"Have fun, both of you", he called. Arthur punched him into the side and hissed something. And they started arguing...just like little kids.<br>Matthew and Francine giggled. They couldn't help it.  
>"Let's go," she pulled him away. Matthew had no chance to escape. She felt the eyes of others in her back, as they left, but she was rather amused. She and Matthew were no more than friends. And besides, he loved someone else.<br>"Have you thought of something special?" He asked.  
>She nodded.<br>"French. I don't like English food. Disgusting. You should forbid this kind of...dish."  
>Matthew just laughed.<br>"You get used to it."  
>She shuddered. That was her only answer.<p>

A little later they sat together at the table in a French restaurant and ate.  
>"You know, I would like to go to this exhibition. But I don't know if I get an invitation. I hope so. If not, then I have to live with it. I could clarify there some good contacts regarding the hotels though,"she said casually and sighed. It wasn't special, that she wanted something. In addition, she always wanted to go on this kind of events. And Matthew knew that. She was interested in culture, history and art. Matthew knew that too.<br>"You mean the exhibition on the cruise ship?", he asked. Francine nodded slightly. Matthew hesitated. "My department will be there, and I am invited too. And ... I can take someone. I just have to ask. Katyusha already has her ticket. Would you like to accompany me?"  
>Francine stared at him. She couldn't believe it. Was it really that simple? She didn't even thought about this and now...she got a ticket? Just like that? She really had luck. Francine's eyes began to shine and she hugged him tightly.<br>"Oh, that would be wonderful! You are such a sweetheart!"  
>"I'll send the ticket directly to the hotel. You're name will be written on it. You should receive the ticket at the latest in 2 days."<br>"That's great. Merci, Merci, Merci!"  
>She thought of Antonio and Gilbert for a moment. How would they manage this? Hopefully Gilbert didn't make a fool of himself.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the evening they met up again, this time in Gilbert's room. You saw at first sight that it had to be his room. Chaos. Everywhere was chaos. It was just a huge mess. Chips laid on the ground, beer everywhere and bird food on the table. Clothes were scattered everywhere, and you didn't know where to put the next step.  
>The German sat on his bed – just wearing black and white boxer shorts - and his bird slept on his head. Antonio had sat down at the table and had put out the ground-plan.<br>"The ship is called _Disney Dream*_. It's a cruise liner. It is 339.8m long, 36.8m wide and has a depth of 7.9m. On the cruise ship can bear about 2500 passengers. There are 1250 cabins and 903 balcony cabins. The crew consists 1453 people, but that will be different this time. It's an exhibition after all. 14 decks, 3 pools...we could have a good time there... if we wanted to. We won't have to not starve as well. There are about 6 restaurants. And everyone who gets an invitation gets a cab. Actually, the ship is made for children, but for the event they changed some things. Beginning of the admission: 16 clock. You can go around all the time and there are more woks of art, but the piece that interests us the most, will be presented at 9pm. Before that happens, there will be a buffet, music and dancing. Smalltalk. Here," he pointed at a spot on the ground-plan. "..we'll enter. On our own. We would be too conspicuous as a group. The first obstacle will be our way into the ship. We still need tickets."  
>Francine let go off the table and and grinned. She corrected him.<br>"You two still need a ticket."  
>The men stared at her. They couldn't believe it.<br>"Contacts," she said and smiled. "I travel a lot. And I meet a lot of people."  
>Gilbert got up in an instant and took a look at the ground-plan.<br>"Entering as staff member won't work. What about forging the tickets? "  
>"They have a guest list. And it would take too much time."<br>"Damn. We can do it. We have to. Where is our prey?"  
>"Here," the Spaniard tapped onto a spot on the ground-plan."The big hall. And the lifeboats...are here."<br>"A long way. And we can't escape anyway. If the prey is stolen, they will check the presence of the whole guests. And if someone of us isn't on the ship anymore..."  
>"I will distract the police."<br>"Francine! Don't interrupt me!"  
>"What? And I can't run around with you, that would just make me suspicious. The man who got me the ticket, works in the police!"<br>"Then I will take the coins...I just need to hide them until I can leave the ship," Gilbert decided..  
>"Good. You get the coins after the exhibition ended. Many people will take a look..."<br>"So...," Francine summarized. She ran over the map with her red fingernail. "Gilbert is the main person. Antonio and I will distract the police and the guests. But at first you need to get the tickets."  
>"Correct," the Spaniard nodded.<br>"What are you waiting for then? The next time we meet up in my room. I can't stand this mess. I will try to spy on the police."  
>Everyone of them nodded.<br>"But Francine?"  
>"Yes, Gilbert?"<br>"I am the boss."  
>"I'm <em>so<em> sorry", she grinned at him.  
>They laughed. But neither Antonio nor Gilbert had any idea how to get their ticket.<p>

The next day Gilbert sat in a Cafe and pondered. He already knew how to deal with the robbery... but he still had no idea how to enter the ship. And he just needed more information about security. Francine would do her best. She was dependable. Gilbert closed his eyes and leaned his head back.  
>Suddenly a shadow fell over his face. Gilbert opened his eyes.<br>"What the hell do you want? Get out of the sun,"he snapped. "The place in the sun belongs to me!*"  
>He knew the face. Gilbert tried to remember where from, and it took a while. It was the strange freak from the special night. The stranger smiled at him. Again this stupid smile. Gilbert wanted to punch the smile out of his face.<br>"If you want me to," the man said with his Russian accent and he sat down next to him.  
>"Did I allow you to sit down?"<br>"No, but I didn't ask," the Russian replied.  
>Gilbert sighed and closed his eyes again. Even if the guy sat down next to him...That didn't mean that he had to talk to him.<br>"Are you an albino?" the man asked interested. Why did he wear this scarf anyway? It wasn't cold at all. Gilbert shook his head.  
>"I bleached my hair."<br>Oh shit. Now he had said something. He bit his lower lip.  
>"What brings you to London?"<br>Gilbert grinned weakly. If he had started talking, he could go on anyway.  
>"Business," he said. It had been the strangers' response that night and now Gilbert answered in the same way.<br>"Oh...is that so?", the Russian grinned widely.  
>"Don't you find it a bit rude, that you don't introduce yourself? You started the conversation, so it's your obligation to tell me, who you are."<br>"You didn't ask."  
>"That's courtesy. I don't have to ask."<br>"You don't seem very polite."  
>"And? Why should I care? What's your name anyway?"<br>"Ivan Braginski."  
>Gilbert didn't answer and enjoyed the sunshine. At some point Ivan would go home. Gilbert hoped it would happen soon. Ivan annoyed him.<br>"Normally... people introduce themselves after getting to know the name of a person."  
>"You already stated... I'm not very polite."<br>"Well ... this isn't necessary anyway, Gilbert Beilschmidt."  
>Gilbert opened his eyes and fell off his chair. He got up slowly and sat down again. Shit, that would hurt for a while.<br>"Are you a freakin' stalker?"  
>"Worse, "Ivan smiled at him. "I cling to everything that interests me."<br>Gilbert stared at him, shook his head and laughed. He just...laughed. He couldn't stop. Did he laugh at himself or at Ivan? That wasn't entirely clear. Ivan smiled and waited until Gilbert had calmed down.  
>He would find out more about him. Gilbert was...special.<p> 


End file.
